pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Gipsy Danger (Jaeger)
|image = |caption = PPDF Blueprints of the Gipsy Danger |givename = |launch = July 10th, 2017 |class = Mark-3 |status = Self-Destructed |origin = United States of America |height = 79m (260ft) |weight = 1,980 Tons |speed = 7 |strength = 8 |armor = 6 |equip = I-9 FlashcasterGipsy Danger Blueprints 98BD/Hyper-Torque Drivers Nuclear Vortex Turbine 10TK/Gyro Stablizers 08FS/Oceanic Cooling Vents |pilot = Yancy Becket(deceased) Raleigh Becket Mako Mori(replacement pilot) |kaiju = 5 |appearances = Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero Pacific Rim }} Gipsy Danger is an American Jaeger. As a Mark-3 Jaeger, it is one of the oldest mechs still in active service after Cherno Alpha. History Gipsy Danger has served the PPDC with a record of five confirmed Kaiju kills. It is a Mark-3 class, standing at 79 meters (260 feet) tall and weighing 1,980 tons. Raleigh and Yancy Becket , Gipsy Danger's current pilots, are deployed to fight the Knifehead Kaiju. After engaging the neural handshake, they are deployed onto Alaska's rough seas. They manage to save a fishing boat from the Knifehead, despite disobeying Pentecost's direct orders. As they pelt the beast with the Plasma Cannon, the Kaiju falls to the sea. The victory is short lived, as the Kaiju erupts from the surface and rips Gipsy apart, managing to tear open the Conn-Pod and tear Yancy out of his straps, killing him. Raleigh manages to use the other blaster to destroy the Knifehead once and for all. Meanwhile, on the shores of Alaska, a young boy and his grandfather encounter Raleigh piloting Gipsy on his own, before collapsing with the mecha onto the shores and escaping the Conn-Pod. Raleigh and Gipsy Danger retire for the next five years. Gipsy Danger is the last Jaeger to arrive on the scene at the battle of Hong Kong and proceeds to save Striker Eureka after it is disabled by an EMP burst from the Leatherback.Pacific Rim: Trailer #2 Gipsy Danger proceeds to fight off both Leatherback and Otachi alone in the city, where Gipsy performs the iconic "Elbow Rocket" attack, a rocket propelled punch using thrusters located in the elbow of its forearm. Gipsy cuts off Leatherback's arm and kills her with the Plasma Cannon. He then fights Otachi, using coolant from its reserves to freeze his tail and shatter it off the Kaiju's body, and using a freighter ship as an impromptu baseball bat. Otachi, in turn, spits acid at the mecha but misses, and Gipsy manages to rip out his acid sac and throw it away safely. Otachi digs its talons into Gipsy and suddenly opens a set of wings, taking off with Gipsy in tow. After several unsuccessful attempts at freeing themselves and finding themselves in sub-orbital heights, Mako Mori engages Gipsy's Chain Sword, and Gipsy slices off the beast head clean. Gipsy falls to the ground at increasing speeds, but lands safely. (3rd battle goes here) Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka are then dropped into the deep ocean, to assault the breach from which the Kaiju have been emerging from and will have a final confrontation with Slattern, Scunner, and Raiju. Gipsy danger gets its arm bitten of Raiju. Right before Gipsy uses his sword cut him in half. slattern call's for Scunner's help and Striker uses a nuclear bomb to destroy them. Gipsy grabs Raiju's corpse and heads for the portal. But Slattern gets in the way. Gipsy grabs Slattern uses his nuclear reactor to kill him. As Gipsy Danger launches Mako to the surface with an escape pod. Then Raleigh self-destructs Gipsy Danger while activating his escape pod.An alien watches as Gipsy explodes and the portal collapses. Notes *Gipsy Danger is a playable Jaeger in the Pacific Rim: The Video Game. *Gipsy Danger appears to be one of the primary Jaegers in the film; it is shown throughout the trailer more than any other Jaeger as well as its pilots. Gipsy Danger is seen battling a Leatherback in a mass of containers and batting an Otachi with a ship. Gallery Official Stats Gipsy Danger Wallpaper.jpg|Gipsy Danger Wallpaper American-Jaeger-Gipsy-Danger.jpg|Gipsy Danger's stat card. dangerousss.PNG Promotional Pacific Rim Gipsy Danger Crew.jpg|Gipsy Danger's new Crew Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Zxaa.jpg Pacific rim poster.jpeg gipsy danger poster.jpg Gipsy Danger Poster 2.jpg Jespy toy.png|Official Gipsy Danger Action Figure by NECA Gipsy_vs_Sydney.jpg|Gipsy Danger's prepares to fight the Leatherback Screenshots Gipsy Danger vs Otachi Orbit.jpg|Gipsy Danger fights off an Otachi in outer space. gipsy danger fighting a leatherback.jpg|Gipsy Danger rips off a piece of flesh from a Leatherback as they fight each other near Hong Kong. File:Gipsy_danger_dragging_a_massive_ship2.jpg|Gipsy Danger dragging a massive oil tanker down the streets of Hong Kong, preparing to fight off an Otachi. PR-gipsy-launching.jpg|Gipsy launching from the Shatterdome. References Category:Jaegers Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps